No me gustas, no te amo
by KarinBeff
Summary: Lenny busca desahogarse de lo que vivió la noche anterior. Ahora, piensa que lo mejor es negar lo que siente por Carrie pero, ¿será capaz de hacerlo totalmente? "I don't love you and I never did. You're just a number in my pocket so get the hell over it …" ONE-SHOT Lenny/LarryXCarrie


**Hola! Soy Karin Beff y este es mi primer fic! La canción que aparecerá más adelante se llama "**_**Intoxicated I love you"**_** de SayWeCanFly, pueden escucharla en la versión acústica, ya que queda mucho mejor que la versión original (ya leerán después por qué digo esto ;D) , les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras van leyendo el fic, ya que se disfruta mucho mejor :3 (o eso pienso yo). **

**Espero y les guste!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje de Grojband es mío, son de sus respectivos dueños y no serán utilizados sin fines de lucro.**

"_**No me gustas, no te amo".**_

**Lenny's POV**

Me voy corriendo hacia mi casa, a pesar de saber que no hay nadie quien me espere en ella. Por primera vez agradezco que mis padres estén lejos de mí, al menos eso debe ser lo bueno de no verlos debido a sus empleos. Me paso directamente a mi habitación, ni siquiera me tomo la molestia de encender las luces, la luz de la luna ilumina gran parte de mi cuarto. Sólo tomo la guitarra para sentarme en la orilla de mi ventana para empezar a tocarla y que me ayude a sacar toda esta confusión que siento**.**

INICIO FLASHBACK

Empiezo a recordar la noche anterior, una de las mejores de toda mi vida. Vacaciones, fiesta en casa de Kim, todos reunidos y divirtiéndonos como si Grojband y The Newmans no fueran rivales, platicando y demostrando que podemos llevarnos bien sin la necesidad de estar metiéndonos en problemas por buscar fama para nuestras respectivas bandas.

Todo iba excelente, pero después la vi y supe de inmediato que algo no estaba bien. Estaba riéndose demasiado alto por un programa que veía en la sala de Kim, un programa que ni siquiera tenía gracia. Me acerqué a ella preguntándole si estaba bien, pero cuando ella me vio sólo se quedó observando fijamente mi rostro, o más bien mis ojos. Eso me puso demasiado nervioso, ella nunca hacía eso, o más bien, nunca lo había hecho. Le dije que dejara de ver el televisor y que mejor fuéramos a otro lugar, pero creo que ella entendió mal, porque al escuchar esto, me tomó del brazo y me dijo que conocía el lugar perfecto para nosotros. Su actuar me sorprendió, pero por un momento me alegré. Ella estaba tomando mi mano.

Por estar disfrutando del momento, ni siquiera me di cuenta que habíamos bajado las escaleras y que nos encontrábamos en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes de la casa de Kim. Cuando traté de pensar el por qué estábamos aquí, ella caminó hacia el centro de la oscura habitación sin mirarme y me dijo, con un tono serio, que cerrara la puerta.

Al escuchar su expresión, no dudé en hacerlo a pesar que no entendía su razón. Cerré la puerta sin ponerle el seguro, cuando me volteé hacia ella, caí sobre el piso a causa de algo que se movió rápido hacia mí. Cuando abrí mis ojos, no pude creer lo que veía. Estaba ella, arriba de mí, con su cara muy cerca de la mía, apoyada gracias a sus manos que se encontraban sostenidas en el suelo, cerca de mi cabeza.

Sin embargo, podía sentir el peso de sus caderas en mi cuerpo. Ella ahora estaba observándome desde la altura en que se encontraba, logrando que el sonrojo en mi cara apareciera, pero agradecí que el cuarto se encontraba en su mayoría en oscuridad, sólo un cuanto de luz de la noche entrando del exterior auxiliaba a mi vista para saber que era ella la que se encontraba tan cerca de mí.

Pude percatar un aroma que, al reconocerlo, apareció la respuesta del por qué Carrie actuaba así. Alcohol. Alcohol combinado extrañamente con su perfume de vainilla. En el momento en el que apenas iba a preguntarle sobre qué estaba pasando, ella me ganó la idea y dijo algo en forma de canturreo:

_-I want you to be my first one, and I want your first one to be me_…- soltó una pequeña risa al terminar de cantar.

Cuando trataba de razonar lo que acaba de decir, ella actuó rápido y puso su rostro lo más cercano al mío, uniendo nuestros labios en un beso inesperado. Lo primero que sentí fue el calor en mi cara debido al extremo sonrojo que me imaginé que debía tener en ese momento, para después dejarme llevar por unos segundos de la valentía de mi amiga. ¡Me estaba besando!, ¡A mí!, podía sentir el movimiento de sus labios con los míos, podía percibir su respiración, tan delicada, como si no hubiera querido que se le agotara el aire para no parar. Pero poco después mi mente me advirtió: ¡Está ebria!, ¡Carrie está ebria y tú la estás besando!

Este pensamiento me detuvo, haciendo que terminara con el beso que anhelaba desde mucho tiempo atrás. Me traté de mover para sentarme en el suelo y hacer que Carrie se quitara de mí, pero ella de nuevo me detuvo con una pregunta:

_-¿Realmente quieres terminar con esto?-_

Su mirada exigía una respuesta, y yo la tenía, pero sabía que no estábamos haciendo lo correcto. Aunque siempre había soñado con un momento así, no podía continuar con ella con las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

_-C-Carrie, no sé qué te sucede, te encuentras en mal estado y esto no está bien. D-Deberíamos ir con los demás y…-_

_-Me gustas…-_

Al terminar esto, noté que un leve sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas de mi amiga. No sabía si era por la vergüenza que le dio por decir eso o por lo ebria que estaba. Cualquiera de las dos opciones, logró convencerme de que era el momento para decirle lo que sentía.

_-Carrie, yo…Me gustas, y mucho…-_

Nunca había sentido tanto calor en mi cara, pero al fin lo había dicho. Se le dije, cara a cara, descartando que estuviera ebria, al fin lo logré. Sin embargo, cuando le dije eso, movió su cabeza hacia el lado derecho, donde se encontraba el closet. Se le quedó mirando fijamente como conmigo momentos atrás, pero rompió el silencio con una extraña risa que salió de ella.

_-¿Y desde cuándo, eh?, ¿desde antes que iniciáramos con la banda?, ¿o cuando te empecé a llamar "Lens"?- dijo con una voz con tono de burla._

_-D-Desde que decidimos el nombre para el grupo…- respondí tratando de encontrar su mirada, pero aún seguía perdida observando el closet cercano a nosotros._

_-¿Y por qué te gustó?, ¿porque soy buena cantante?, ¿o por la fama de la banda?, ¿o tal vez por mi cuerpo?, ¿eh?-_me cuestionó con el tono más irónico y extraño con el que me haya hablado jamás. Ella dio un gran suspiro y de nuevo su voz se desvaneció. Algo le estaba pasando de nuevo, e imaginé que su actitud, hasta la del beso, era causada por la combinación de alcohol y sentimientos confusos.

Y en ese momento, Carrie comenzó a llorar.

Eso me ayudó a saber qué fue lo que pasó en su cita de ayer con Vic, el vocalista de una banda llamada _"HeartBreakers"_ que conocimos hace unos meses. El día que Carrie vio a Vic, fue más que obvio que quedó encantada con el físico del cantante, cosa que no me agradó mucho, pero no podía hacer nada más que apoyarla. Y ayer que me dijo que al fin habían decidido tener una cita, le dije que era genial. O sea, ¿qué más le podía decir?. Sin embargo, le escribí en un pequeño papel mi nuevo número de celular, debido a que Kim había destruido mi anterior teléfono a causa de uno de sus experimentos, asegurándome que "no le pasaría nada malo" y que me lo regresaría tal y como estaba, aunque al final tuve que comprarme uno nuevo. Y quería que ella fuera la primera en tener mi nuevo número. Carrie tomó el papel y lo guardó en su cartera, diciéndome, en modo de broma, que haría lo mismo que con todos los números que otros chicos le daban: les diría _"Vete al diablo!"_ Yo sólo reí, rogando mentalmente que realmente no hiciera eso y que, a pesar de todo, le fuera bien en su encuentro, consolándome a mí mismo que él era lo mejor para ella.

Pero ahora veo que no fue así.

De nuevo, traté de levantarme pero ahora con éxito, ya que Carrie no hizo nada al respecto para seguir en la misma posición. Ella seguía llorando, con la mirada hacia abajo, cerrando cada vez más los ojos. Realmente me dolía verla así, porque yo más que nadie sabía que mi amiga es de las personas que no lloran por cualquier cosa. O por alguien.

Aún en el suelo, me acerqué hacia ella y la abracé. Ella no movió ni un dedo, se quedó tal y como estaba, llorando mirando hacia abajo. Podía sentir la gran tristeza que provenía de ella, su corazón estaba lastimado y se sentía traicionada. Pero si se sentía así, era porque… ¿realmente estaba enamorada de Vic?, y si era así, ¿por qué me dijo que yo le gustaba?, ¿su embriaguez hizo que dijera eso, pensando que era el imbécil de HeartBreakers?

En ese momento, pude sentir lo mismo que ella sentía: dolor por un amor no correspondido.

Ignoré esas ideas por un instante para enfocarme en ella. Sólo una frase pudo salir de mí:

-_Lo siento mucho, Carrie…Vic es un imbécil y no se merece a alguien como tú, y lo sabes muy bien…-_

Al terminar de decir eso, ella lloró más que antes y me abrazó fuertemente, como si le hubiera tocado exactamente en la herida que ahora poseía y se aferraba a mí para que no le lastimara tanto.

_-Lens… Gracias por todo, es por eso que eres la persona que más quiero…- _dijo aun llorando.-_Eres mi mejor y más grande amigo…-_

Con esa frase me bastó para comprender que el beso y "su confesión" no eran verdaderas, sólo una consecuencia de beber demasiada cerveza o vodka, o lo que sea que se haya tomado para olvidar al estúpido de Vic.

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Los acordes van saliendo de mis dedos al recordar todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Sin duda, aún puedo sentir los labios de mi amiga en mi boca, pero el recordar que ella me había besado pensando tal vez que era otra persona y que tal vez nunca me diría "_Me gustas_" de una manera sincera, me pone muy mal. Ahora, más que nunca, sé que sólo soy su amigo, nada más.

Empiezo a canturrear para despejar mi mente:

"_And here I thought we would just be talking, _

_little did I know we'd be taking chances in the closet…"_

De nuevo, mi mente empieza a recordar poco a poco lo sucedido ayer reflejándolo en mi cantar:

"…_You get a little drunk and you let a little loose. _

_I might as well shut my mouth and have a couple drinks too. _

_You push me up against the wall, _

_and I can feel your hips and the bittersweet movement of our lips._

…_You whisper to me: ´I want you to be my first one and I want your first one to be me.´…"_

Los recuerdos son tan profundos que de nuevo puedo sentirme dentro de la habitación, escuchando su voz diciéndome que cierre la puerta.

"…_We better find a room as we stumble down the stairs. _

_And everybody knows but we know nobody cares. _

_You shorten my breath and you lay down on the floor. _

_I remember everything but I forgot to lock the door…"_

Ahora, en mi cabeza no hay otra imagen más que la de ella sobre de mí. Mis dedos siguen moviéndose en las cuerdas de mi guitarra para acompañar mis memorias.

"…And you, my dear, are so sincere with the way you're breathing.

And your eyes are bright, my chest is tight.

We both know this isn't right, this isn't right…

We stumble through the door and you're holding my hand

and all of our friends won't let us live it down.

And I was so proud to finally be a man,

but little did I know that this was nothing but a one night stand, ohhh…"

Su rostro sonrojado, tan cerca del mío, causando que respirara su dulce aroma. Ella nunca había estado tan cerca de mí como ayer. Una parte de mí podía seguir disfrutando de las memorias con Carrie, pero sabía que estaba mal.

"…_And you, my dear, are so sincere _

_with the way you're breathing. _

_And your eyes are bright, my chest is tight. _

_We both know this isn't right, this isn't right…"_

Sigo tocando la guitarra mientraspienso que si quiero dejar de sufrir por ella, es mejor detener esta confusión, para el bien de mi cabeza y mi corazón. Es mejor negar todos estos sentimientos. Esa es la solución: Negarla, negar mi amor hacia ella.

"…_Now you're screaming, ´I don't love you and I never did. _

_You're just a number in my pocket so get the hell over it´…"_

Vuelvo a cantar la misma parte, para hacerme entender que es mejor olvidarla, así como ella debe de haber olvidado que me besó y me dijo que le gustaba, sin realmente sentirlo.

"…_Now you're screaming, 'I don't love you and I never did. _

_You're just a number in my pocket so get the hell over it´…"_

Elevo mi voz al cantar cada vez más, queriendo sacar todo este amor que le tengo, repitiendo lo que Carrie le dice a todos aquellos que buscan algo con ella y que realmente me debió decir:

"…'_I don't love you and I never did. _

_You're just a number in my pocket so get the hell over it´…"_

No dejo de repetirme esa frase, necesito que le quede claro a mi corazón que ella sólo estaba ebria y nada de lo que dijo e hizo fue por interés hacia mí.

"…'_I don't love you and I never did. _

_You're just a number in my pocket so get the hell over it´…"_

Estoy casi gritándome esto una y otra vez. Mis manos aún me acompañan con el sonido de la guitarra, logrando una triste combinación.

"…'_I don't love you and I never did. _

_You're just a number in my pocket so get the hell over it´…_

_I don't love you and I never did. _

_You're just a number in my pocket so get the hell over it!..._

_Just get the hell over it…"_

Termino mi desahogado canto, en lo que escucho un ruido que proviene de afuera de mi habitación. Tal vez mis padres regresaron antes de lo normal, así que me levanto de la parte inferior de la ventana para asomarme por la puerta que había dejado abierta desde mi llegada. Doy tan sólo tres pasos a la derecha después de cruzar por la puerta y me doy cuenta que, al parecer, estaba siendo espiado por alguien. Mis ojos se agrandan al ver a Carrie levantándose del suelo, sacudiendo su ropa para acomodarla, sin mirarme.

No sé qué decir, estaba demasiado concentrado en mis recuerdos que ni siquiera me imaginaba que alguien, mucho menos ella, podría estar en mi casa escuchando lo que me decía a mí mismo.

_-¿Q-Qué haces…?- _

_-Hoy no fuiste a ensayar…-_ me interrumpe con voz seria desde el rincón en donde se encuentra- _Q-Quería saber qué había pasado contigo._ _Y si tampoco contestas mis llamadas, ¿entonces para qué me das un papel con tu nuevo número, si ni siquiera puedo localizarte?- _pregunta un poco molesta.

_-L-Lo siento, me he sentido un poco enfermo y preferí no asistir hoy al garaje-_ me excuso_.-Además, aún no sé usar muy bien el nuevo celular, por eso…-_

_-¿Te sentías enfermo y no me avisas?, ¿No pudiste mandar al menos un mensaje, de perdido a Kim o Konnie para avisarles? Me tenías demasiado preocupada, ¿¡qué demonios sucede contigo?!-_ dice más molesta, ahora mirándome a los ojos. No pensé que realmente le fuera a importar que faltara al ensayo del día de hoy. Simplemente preferí quedarme en casa debido a que no quería recordar lo sucedido ayer.

Pero al ver su reacción, pienso que hice mal en no avisar.

_-C-Carrie, tranquilízate, estoy bien. Sólo necesitaba dormir, en serio.-_ trato de excusarme de nuevo. Ella suelta un suspiro y, a pesar de la oscuridad del rincón de donde se encuentra, puedo notar que su expresión de enojo pasa a una más preocupada.

_-Demonios, Lens…no vuelvas a hacerme esto de nuevo, ¿entendido_?- dice cabizabaja.

Nos quedamos callados por unos momentos. No entiendo por qué ella se molesta por haber faltado sólo un día a ensayar pero, sinceramente, me gustó que se preocupara por mí.

_-Lenny… ¿recuerdas qué fue lo que te dije ayer?- me_ cuestiona, cambiando de tema, mientras sigue mirando al suelo. Sin entender muy bien, empecé a recordar las veces en las que hablamos el día anterior.

_-P-pues hablamos en varios momentos, no sé a qué exactamente a cuál te…-_ respondo al mismo tiempo que trato de recordar las veces que platicamos ayer.

_-Ayer, en la noche, en la casa de Kim_\- responde rápidamente, todavía con la mirada perdida- _Cuando te pedí que cerraras la puerta, ¿L-Lo recuerdas?- _

De manera inmediata me pongo alerta. ¿Podría recordar todo lo que sucedió ayer? Tengo entendido que cuando alguien se embriaga, casi siempre no recuerda nada de lo que hace. Entonces, ¿por qué me habla como si lo recordara?

_-A-Ah, s-sí, pero aun no entiendo por qué quieres saber si…-_

_-Lo siento…-_dice casi en un susurro.

_-¿Qué dices?-_ En serio, sigo sin entender nada. Nunca había visto así a Carrie, como si estuviera escondiendo algo en ella.

_-Perdóname, Lenny, por favor…-_dice con voz más clara. Ahora su mirada se transporta a su lado izquierdo, pero aún sin verme de frente.

_-¿Perdonarte?, ¿Pero a qué te refieres?_

_-P-Por cómo me comporté ayer contigo-_ contesta…¿nerviosa?- _Por b-besarte y decirte que me g-gustas, cuando sé que te gusta alguien más_…-¿Qué rayos acaba de decir? Entonces, ¿¡Carrie recuerda todo lo que pasó ayer?!

Empiezo a ponerme nervioso. Si ella realmente recuerda lo sucedido ayer, quiere decir que…¿También recuerda que le dije que me gustaba? Alejo esa idea de mi mente para poder concentrarme en lo que me acaba de decir. Según ella, piensa que me gusta alguien más.

_-¿A quién te refieres?_

_-Laney Penn_\- responde soltando un suspiro.

_-Y…¿Por qué piensas eso?_

_-¿Por qué no pensarlo? Por la confianza que le tienes y que ella te tiene a ti, por la manera en que la miras, por como ella juega contigo…Ustedes dos son tal para cual, son demasiado parecidos, ¡hasta se parecen físicamente!-_ me explica con un tono de resignación.

_-Carrie, pero ella no…_

_-En serio, lo siento mucho…-_ dice sollozando.- _Perdóname, Lenny, por ser tan mala amiga, por creerle al estúpido de Vic, que realmente quería convencerme de cambiarme a su banda; perdón porque ni siquiera puedo tomar un poco de alcohol sin emborracharme, porque no me puedo controlar a mí misma…Perdón por besarte, aún sabiendo que no te gusto…- _termina de hablar. Al menos ahora ya entiendo que, a causa de la mentira de Vic, Carrie se puso mal y decidió beber algo para olvidarse de eso.

Ella aún no era capaz de sostenerme la mirada. Realmente le había costado decirme esto. A pesar que ella siempre ha sido más valiente que yo, decidió venir a mí y confesarme que se sentía culpable por su actuar en la casa de Kim. Sin duda, ella es increíble.

Ahora es mi turno de actuar. Haré lo que siempre he querido hacer desde que me di cuenta que me gustaba. Sin miedos, ni actitudes extrañas a causa del alcohol, ni nada que pueda detener esto. Sonrío de lado, mientras noto que ella sigue tratando de no llorar en frente de mí.

_-Care, pero…¿cómo sabes que no me gustas?_

Ella gira la cabeza hacia mí y, en un rápido movimiento, la tomo por los hombros para acercar su rostro al mío para besarla. Cierro mis ojos al sentir sus labios en los míos, quisiera poder ver su expresión ante esto, pero supongo que a ella le ha agradado, porque mi amiga ha decidido continuar con el beso. Al terminar, ella me observa directamente a los ojos, con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, me imagino que yo también debo tener el mismo color rojo en las mías, porque el calor que siento es sorprendente. La tomo de las manos, para continuar con mi parte:

_-Carrie Beff, estoy enamorado de ti_…-le declaro, aun sosteniéndole la mirada. Puedo notar que los ojos de ella se agrandan, sorprendiéndole mi confesión. Eso me ayuda a seguir hablando.- _Quise negar este sentimiento que he tenido durante años, pero simplemente no puedo detener algo tan grande como el amor que te tengo._

_-Lenny…- decide hablar.-Pero Laney y tú…_

_-Laney y yo sólo somos amigos- respondo.- Admito que nos parecemos mucho y que me llevo muy bien con ella, pero el sentimiento que tengo por ella es de amistad, nada más. No se puede comparar a lo que siento por ti_…- le explico. Nunca pensé que ella pudiera tener esa idea de Laney y de mí.-_ Care, me gustas mucho y desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero prefería no decirte nada porque sabía que afectaría nuestra relación como integrantes de la banda y como amigos. Por eso, preferí callarme…_

_-Lens…T-Tú también me gustas, y siempre me has gustado, pero no me había dado cuenta. A-Al principio, pensé que sólo era un sentimiento de amistad y cariño por, ya sabes, ser parte de la misma banda, pero poco a poco descubrí que eras la persona más importante para mí… Por eso cada vez que se daba la oportunidad, te decía "amiga" o "niña", para no ser tan obvia contigo- _se ríe al decir esto. Bueno, al menos ahora sé que el que me confundiera con una mujer era por una buena razón.- _Aun así, pensaba que te gustaba Laney, admito que una parte de mí se alegraba porque sabía que ustedes no podrían estar juntos.-_ confiesa con tono burlón.

_-¿Por qué lo dices?-_ le cuestiono, aunque ya sabía lo que iba a decir.

_-Porque Laney está perdidamente enamorada de Riffin, aunque él no sea capaz de notarlo. Sin embargo, sigo pensando que él también gusta de ella, pero no lo quiere aceptar.-_ suelta una pequeña risa. _–Pero…en cierta parte, me alegraba de que conocieras a alguien que te hiciera sentir bien, y si esa persona te amaba también, aceptaría su relación, aunque me doliera un poco…Es por eso que acepté salir con Vic, para tratar de olvidarme de ti, pero no pensé que él…bueno, tu sabes._

No puedo creer lo que me acaba de decir, ¿Había pensado lo mismo que yo por tanto tiempo?

La abrazo, pasando mis manos por sus hombros. Si años atrás hubiera intentando hacer eso, la hubiera abrazado a una altura menos, debido a mi estatura. Pero ahora, estoy más que agradecido con la adolescencia, ya que me ha hecho más alto, mucho más que ella, que ahora me llega a mis hombros.

Ella me regresa el abrazo, pasando sus manos por mi cintura. Cada vez la sentía más cerca de mí. Ya ni siquiera me importa que el foco del pasillo de donde nos encontramos se encuentra apagado, o que, no sé cómo, ella había entrado a mi casa. Sólo que ahora, Carrie estaba abrazándome, y yo al fin le había confesado que me gustaba.

Y yo que quería negar lo que siento por ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Qué tal? Les gustó? Es que, POR DIOS!, me fascina el LennyXCarrie y el Corney3 los dos son muy lindos! Pienso en hacer un epílogo de esta historia, pero ahora narrada por Carrie, les gusta la idea? Espero sus comentarios!**

**Mientras tanto, cuídense!**

**Nos vemos en el show!**


End file.
